Edward Elric and his new job
by Darth Banid
Summary: Edward has beaten Chimeras, 7 sins, Zombies, God and even marriage! But now because of his knowledge in alchemy, he has been sent to Hogwarts to help teach Professor Snape, but on the way, he has met The Boy Who Lived and now finds out the secret of the catacombs of Hogwarts, with him.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a fanfic of a crossower, for Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and Harry Potter.**_

_**I do not own either, Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I own J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter.**_

_**This has a rating od MA, because of Edward.**_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

_**This story is about Edward Elric's, the Fullmetal Alchemist, adventures as a newly assigned teacher in Hogwarts. The story takes place in the second year, AKA the second book, or the second movie.**_

„Not like there is any hope!" The man yelled at the blonde hair, golden eye'd man. The blonde haired man clenched his teeth and made a fist from his right palm. „Like YOU would know such a thing, professor! I have seen you run away from a battle all the time! How long will you be such a coward, hm? Will I have to feed milk to you from a bottle?" The blonde man yelled at him, but the other man just smirk's at him and said: „I thought you weren't the grown up here, shorty!" As the man said this, the blonde one raised his clenched fist and brought it down at him. „DONT CALL ME SHOORT!" As the blonde man yelled, Edward awoke, alone in the train to Hogwarts. He looked around and heard students outside, talking non stop. He frowned with a disgusted look, but he remembered when he was a child too. He allmost smiled, but the presumebale smile, faded, as fast as the wind.

As the smile faded he looked outside the window, seeing a stretched out landscape close to the train, but ower that landscape, there are giant mountains, stretching to the skys. Shortly after the glance through the window, he saw his dim reflection, and a small drop of slober coming from his mouth. He cleaned it off, but at that same moment, he heard sounds of talking again, but they were getting closer and closer. He stared at the closed door of his room and watched as dim shadows of three children appeared behind the glass door, wich was conveniantley, not washed. He narrowed his eyes as the door slowly slid to the right. Three heads could be seen through the open area. There was one boy with glasses and black hair, another boy with red hair and big eyes and one more girl who seemed smarter than the other two by not looking directly at Edward's face and pissing him off.

The girl spoke out: „I'm sorry, sir, but can we sit down in your room?"

Edward glared at the sentance, looking away he said in a dark tone: „No, now scram."

„But we need a place, sir, there aren't any other places open!" The girl was starting to piss off Edward more than before.

„I said no and that's it!" Edward cut her off with a more darker tone.

The black haired boy glared at Edward and then opened the door entierly. „Wha..." Edward asked himself as he looked at the boy.

„My name is Harry Potter, these are my friends, Ron and Hermione. Please, sir, atleast give us a seat and we won't trouble you anymore!" Harry said in a calm and practical voice. Edward widened his eyes when the little brat. He then muttered something and pointed at the open seats infront of Edward. Harry bowed to Edward and he sat down with his friends. „You can talk if you want, but don't ask me stupid kid questions!" Edward said, letting the kids recline in the seats, with ease.

As the train still drove to Hogwarts, Edward had expected questions about his appearence allready.

„Seriously? You kids have never seen a guy with golden eyes, I thought you would ask me that question by now!" Edward said to the kids.

„You from another planet then?" Ron asked, stupidly.

„No, I'm not from another planet! I'm from Amestris!"

„Amestris?" Ron asked and Hermione spat out her intelligence:" Amestris is a military runned, semi democratic state, wich operated in occupying other countrys. They were brought down because of a plot so unforseen by the general populis, they had to cope with the knowing that there country was going to be used as a battery. I knew you were the boy with the golden eyes from the sart, Mr Edward Elric. I have often read your stories about „The Coup Of 1914"."

As Edward heard this he had his jaw opened widely.

„So he's a Nazi?" Ron said lauching, as he was hit in the sides with the elbow, by Hermione.

„You could say that..." Edward said in a sad tone.

„Sorry, sir." Ron said apolagizing.

„No need to apolagize, kid. I'm happy with my life, but ofcourse, duty calls. I'm a new teacher in this school. I will be attending class teachings with Professor Snape." Edward smiled.

„Professor Snape is kind of a...How do you say it?" Ron asked Harry.

„Too grumpy?" Harry asked Ron back.

„Yes, too grumpy!" Ron had a wide smile on his face.

„You two are making this school sound boring..." Edward frowned.

„Well we have ghosts, moving staircases, talking paintings and magic!" Harry smiled.

„Still boring" Edward said to Harry, finally noticing his scar.

„Hey, whats wrong?" Harry asked. Edward felt a familiar feel when looking in to that scar, he saw visions of his past...And maybe even his future.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the train stopped, making him shut up. He got up with the other kids and put on his new fedora and brown coat. He then looked at all the other teachers and hesitated to put on his white gloves, but he did anyways.

„Welsome to Hogwarts, Mr Edward Elric!" A huge, fat, bearded man said to Edward.

„Who are you?" Edward asked him.

„Hagrid's the name! Come, I'll lead you to your room!" Hagrid put his hand ower Edwards shoulders and guided him in to the school.

_**Hoped you liked this one, be sure to write in comments and reviews. Did I spell someones name wrong? I hope not, but just incase, tell me in the comments!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

_**This is the second chapter of my story „Edward Elric and his new job"**_

_**I will maybe post a new chapter this saturday, so get ready!**_

As Edward was walking with Hagrid, he was gawking at all the seenery of Hogwarts. He saw the same things Ron told him about and it wasn't boring after all. He was talked to, about 20 times. 15 of them were from the paintings. Quotes like: _I like your hair, new here?, nice coat, you some kind of musician because of those gloves? _ and the most annoying of all: _A cup of tea?_

_Brits_, thinked Edward when he walked through the crowds of students, ghosts and teachers.

„Here we are, Mr Elric! Your new home!" Hagrid said this with a warm smile, opening the door slowly and carefully. As the door creeped open he saw a familiar face, sitting on one of the sofas in the large, carpet floor, dim lighted room. It was Alphonse! He was smiling widely as he saw his brother, and so was Edward.

„HOLY SHIT! How'd you get here so fast!?" Ed asked Al utterly confused, while pointing a finger at him.

„Good to see you too, Ed, and it's a long story to tell how." Al got up, bowing to Hagrid. „Thanks for bringing him here!"

„My pleasure! Now you two, you both get spiffy for the feast! It's goin' to start in about 50 min!" Hagrid said closeing the door „See you in the feast!" Hagrid said once more, finally closeing the door and walking away.

„Aha, so, Al. What was your asignment here?" Ed asked Al with a raised left eyebrow.

„As same as you, Alchemy." Al said to him quickly with no hesitation.

„Oh, ok. Wait, are you going to teach Alchemy, or help a teacher teach Alchemy?" Ed asked, worried.

„Let me guess, Ed, you can't use Alchemy anymore and now you just have to help Professor Snape teach, huh? Well if that is so, then I am going to teach by myself." Al said with a confident look.

„I don't see the teaching type inside of you, because you had to learn Eastern Alchemy for 2 years, and I even know alot more than you!" Ed said to him annoyed: „Why do you get the best jobs?"

„Maybe because I'm me..." Al said with a confused look.

„Maybe because I'm me—„ wait who says that?" Ed said to Al annoyed.

„The guy who's not married." Said Al with a smirk.

„HEY! Shut up, marriage is beautifull! Look at this lil guy! I call him Ed junior, ain't he cute?" Ed said, leaning to Al's face and putting a picture of his son, riding a dog, in Al's face.

„You're beginning to sound like Hughes." Al said, as he pushed Ed away, slowly, with a frown.

„DON'T DENY THE LOOOOVE!" Ed screamed, with bumping hearts in his eyes, cuddleing the picture.

„I don't, I'm still trying to flirt with May though... Not working and now it will never work, because we both have a job here!" Al moaned with a sad look on his face.

„Cheer up, ol chap! I bet there'll be somethin' to do! Ain't it govner?" Ed said in his brittish accent, smirking at Al, as he nudges him.

„I can't do a british accent, but I can speak Xingese!" Al said, breathing in and coughing to et the right voice. He finally speaks with a strong, rugged voice, unlike his soft one: „我的名字是阿尔方斯力克！"(My name is Alphonse Elric!)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Ed asked, yelling at Al.

"You have to have a rugged voice and a calm mind!" Al said smileing at Ed.

"But you sounded like a crazy warmongering maniac, who didn't get his beauty sleep!" Ed said, with a frown. He then sighed deeply and sat down, looking at the time, it was 20 min untill the feast. He nudged Al and they got dressed.

Al wore a black suit, with a black tie and black pants, but with a white shirt.

Ed wore his usual coat, but with a green tie and a black west, the rest was how he looked when he got here.

Ed then looked at Al and chuckled lightly.

"Fasion Queen, much?" Ed said with a wide smile, Al then glared at him and they both walked out of the room.

_**Again, this is after the happenings of FMA Brotherhood, not the original, so Al is alive.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this one, review evreything you don't like, an' I'll just fix it up!**_

_**P.S. To all those chinese people reading Al's Xingese, yes, that was chinese.**_

_**I hope Google Translate didn't translate it wrong ;3;.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Wizard Food and a flying hobo

_**This is the 3d chapter of my story „Edward Elric and his new job"**_

_**This time I'll keep the exclemation marks and things like that, to a standstill and go easy on them.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

As Ed and Al walked through the shifting corridors, unable to find anyone of help to answer the most funnyest and stupidest question in all of Hogwarts history: _where's the feast happening?_

Evreyone they came upon with this question, even the paintings, only chuckled and walked away.

Ed easily got mad at these „replies", but he shook away the anger.

They both tried to find the feats by splitting up, but both of them got lost.

Hagrid went around the whole school, looking for the two, muttering words with anger.

He finally caught up to Ed, who was sitting in the corner, with sleepy eyes and a crooked smile.

„Mr Elric?" Hagrid asked Ed, turning him around by the shoulder.

„Hagrid, thank go... Where the hell is the feast?" He said, still with the crooked smile, but withan insane sounding voice.

„Where is your brother?"

„How the hell should I know? He left me here!"

„I'm sure we'll find him, come on, let's get to the feast!"

Hagrid and Ed walked to the feast room and opened the giant doors. Ed's jaw drops as he sees the shifting sealing, the flying candles and the thousands of students, looking directly at him. He waved at them and walked to the teachers table.

There he saw the Dumbledore, Snape, other teachers and Al. He glared at Al and sat down next to him, still being looked at by the students.

„Ah yes, you all have not met these two before, so let me introduce the, to you all." Dumbledor got up and motioned Ed and Al to get up from there seats too.

„These are new teachers, hailing from the lands of Amestris. There names are Edward Elric," Ed nodded at evreyone, slightly bowing, with no responseor clapping from the students. „and Alphonse Elric," Al bowed smiling at evreyone, the girls satrted talking about him, saying that he looks cute and other girlish things. „Alphonse will be teaching independantly in his own classroom about a mysterious and foreighn kind of alchemy, but Edward will be helping Professor Snape to teach you all the basic alchemy, that is not foreighn. Now," The brothers sat down and looked at Dumbledor „we all know about Harry Potter's „adventures" in the now-forbidden-area. Do not enter the area at all costs, it will be guarded by Cerberus as allways. Now, enough talk, let us celebrate the new year of Hogwarts with this feast!" As dumbledor said so, all the empty plates immediatley were covered by food. Edward and Alphonse were amazed and hesitated to eat the food, or even touch it. They ust poked it repeatedly with there forks.

„I still don't understand this magic thing." Ed said to Al.

„Me too. But you gatta eat, I guess." Al said, sticking his fork inside apiece of bacon and lifting it up, to his mouth.

„Be carefull, maybe that's not even food, but wizard food?"

„Wizard food?"Al asks.

„Wizard food." Ed reassures him.

„Wizard. Food. Okay" Al finally eats it and swallows, smiling and eating more, making Ed start to eat it too. As they both eat, Ed looks up and sees Harry talking to his other two friends.

„Those kids are actually interesting, especially that Harry kid... Hm"Ed said, talking to Al without looking at him.

„HE'S Harry Potter? He looks quite interesting." Al relys, looking at Harry. Harry stops talking when Hermione and Ron start an argument, unheard by Ed or Al and looks at Ed, directly in his eyes. Ed gets more visions, just like on the train.

_What in the hell? _Ed thinks and sees Harry cringing. After a while Ed adn Harry stop cringing and just stare at eachother. It seems like time had stopped... And they could talk to eachother with somekind of connection through the mind. _Meet me at my room. _Ed tells Harry and Harry nods, time goes back to normal now.

„Ed, you okay?" Al asks Ed, with a worried look.

„No-nothing, I think I'll go back to the room..."

„Okay, meet you later" Al says to Ed, as he sees Ed getting up and going back to his room.

3 hours later...

Ed sits in his room, still not copeing the visions...Are these the past, ro the future?

He hears knocking on the door and looks at the door. He slowly gets up and walks to the door, hesitating to open it. He puts his ear to the door to hear something but he hears nothing.

„Mr Elric, it's me, Harry Potter!" Harry said, muffled to Ed.

Ed slowly opens the door and sees Harry looking up at him.

„Come in." He stands to the side and waits for Harry to come inside. He does so and closes the door, immediatley. He stared at Harry and sighed.

„Have you been having the visions too?"

„Yes, lately, waht do you think they are?"

„I don't know, the only things in my visions that make sense to me, is my flashing past."

„Me too, but did you see a sign, by any chance?"

„A sign?"

„Yes, here, I'll draw it." Harry said, going to a table, taking a feather pen and a piece of paper. He put it on a coffe table besides the fireplace and started drawing a small shield, with symbols in it like skulls, swords, snakes, gryphs, ravens and green lightning.

„You're quite talented in drawing kid" Ed said.

„Thank you, sir."

As he finished the painting he showed it to Ed.

„What do you think it is?" Ed asked Harry and Harry just shrugged.

But a black coated man was watching them, spying on them secretly, flying by a window, with a black coat and a leather black mask, with just a small crack acting like a lense for the eyes.

„They are trying to find out, I must not let them." The man said to himself quietly and glared at the both. He flew away, in to the shadowy forest.

_**I tried to make this long enough, but I guess it'll be coming out today, today I mean by friday.**_

_**So I hope you enjoy and a heads up for y'all, I'm not gonna follow to the book that much and I'm going to make somethings diffrent, I hope it'll be okay with you all.**_

_**Next chapter will be saturday, I hope, if I can write after school, yes, school in a saturday.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1: Ed's first class

_**Hey guys, this is the only other chapter this week. The next one is gonna be in Sunday, because I FEEL LIKE IT! :P (Jk, it's just that I'm gun be beasy in saturday)**_

_**So, this chapter is gonna be a bit short because its part one of Ed's first class.**_

_**I hope you enjoy, see ya Sunday.**_

Ed woke up after a long day of talking with Harry and finding out SOME things about the symbol that Harry saw in his dreams. He even talled him his back story aswell as Edward did. Some things added up with there stories. They both lost there parents, both have special names and both are kind of short. Harry is shorter though.

Ed walked out of his room with his suitcase, walking to his class, seeing noone in the hallaways, moveing stairs or the House Rooms.

He then saw the classroom's doors open wide and heard children talking to eachother. He heard footsteps down the hallaway and saw Professor Snape. He waved sligtly to the grumpy looking professor, who did nothing in return, but only walked inside the classroom.

Ed frowned and walked inside too, seeing the House of Gryffindor's students sitting.

He walked with Snape to the chalkboard and they both set down there things on both of there independant desks.

Ed looked at Snape and waved his hand to the students, telling him to start the lesson.

„Hello, students. Today, you are going to work with Mr Elric, for I have things to do, things better than teaching a certain someone from all of you." He especially looked at Harry. Harry in return glared at Snape. Snape then looked away and noded at Ed, telling him goodbye in a mimic language.

„Well then, please don't let anyone relax TOO much." Snape said, walking out of the classroom, leaving Ed and the students in absolute scilence.

„Urm... Hi... My name is Professor Edward Elric... And I... I will be teaching y'all some Western Alchemy*. So, I will be having some fun, with y'all." Edward said with an awkward smile.

All the girls talked to eachother while Edward got out his things and wrote the words: „One is all, all is one." On the chalkboard. He could hear comments about his smile, his hair, his body and his eyes, nothing about his class teaching methods... Yet...

He then turned, opening a small Alchemy book infront of him, looking at them all. He looked down to the book and remmebered the accident in the July of 1921. He put on glasses and read the sentences about the Alchemy, he sighed in disgust and threw the book on his desk and pointed on the words on the chalkboard.

„What does this mean?" Ed asked and Hermione lifted her arm. He looked at her: „Yes Hermione?"

„The world is one in a vast universe, the vast universe is only one god. One human is apart of all huamns of one world, all worlds are apart of one universe, all universes are apart of one god. One is all, all is one" She replied, with everyone else lookign at her.

„Yes, correct. How do you know this?" Ed asked her with a smile.

„Another one of your books, sir. This time it was „One is all, all is one" Haermione took out a small, but dense book and showed it to the smileing Edward.

„Well, thanks for reading." He smiled at her. Hermione slightly blushed. Ron smiled and whispered „Nerd".

Edward wiped off the words off the chalkboard and stood infront of it.

„To gain something, you must sacrafice something of equal value. This is the rule of Equivelent Exchange. You there," He pointed at a random student who was chewing gum „ Take that gum out of your mouth and put it on this," He then walked to his table and put down a small scetch of a transmutation circle. The boy put the gum down on the circle and Ed took his arms putting them on the sides of the circle.

„Concentarte, repeat the rule, repeat all of it until IT happens." Ed said and the boy nodded. He then repeated the words both in his head and quietly outside of his head, through his mouth.

Blue lightning shined and spurted out of the gum and it slowly turned in to a solid, small statue of a Japanese student holding a notebook. (Guess the refference)

Ed smiled and patted the boy and walked back to the chalkboard.

„Very good. Now all of you," He drew the smae transmutation circle „Draw this on a piece of paper and put an object on it. Repeat the action of your classmate. Now"

The students followed his orders, quickly. Ed smiled and said in his thoughts: „Very nicely done, mr Edward Elric."

_To be continued..._

_(* Western Alchemy is a potion alchemy based alchemic research, with SOME transmutation circle action in it)_

_**Well, as allways,reviews help and try to guess that anime refference if you want to.**_


	5. Chapter 5 (Ch 4 Part 2): The Battle

_**I AM ALIIIIIIVE! (FYI)**_

_**Finally, I have, RETURNED!**_

_**With a NEW AND EXTENDED CHAPTER of my Story EEHNJ**_

_**I hope you enjoy and as allways, let's begin.**_

**RINNNNG!**

The Hogwarts bells notified the children, that they are dismissed, but the Gryffindors and Slytherins awaited the command of Ed for their dismission.

Ed glared at everyones faces, they were so eager to leave. Allthough they did there duty as students, to make sculptures out of gum by useing Alchemy, Ed still wanted to milk out the Mental Tears of the students. He then saw Harry, who stared at Ed with a serious look. They bth traded looks and the rest of the lass looked at them, stareing at eachother. Ed thenblinked and looked back at the rest of the class, inhaleing.

„Dismissed" Ed said, with closed, bored eyes. When he opened them, all that was left was Harry, it was only 5 seconds and they are allready gone.

„What do you want, Glasses?" Ed said, looking at Harry with a intriegued look, mockingly.

„Talk about the symbol, i think it's—„ Harry started, but he was stopped by Ed opening his mouth, too.

„Yes, Slytherin's symbol, some spots even exactly look like it. What do you think this means, Glasses?" Ed said, getting out the drawing from before from the suitcase, showing it to him.

„I don't know," Harry starts to walk to Ed. „but I think it has to do with the rumors I've heard..."

„Rumors?" Ed asked, confused.

Harry at first looked at the class door and around the class. He then leaned in to whisper to Ed. Ed leaned back abit, with a strange look.

„Students disappearing at night, hissing heard in the old parts of the school. Things like that." Harry said, with a serious tone. But after a while, Ed started to chuckle and then it turned in to a small laugh.

„ People missing? Hissing in the old parts? Oh! I've never heard such a shit spooky story since I was 8! Ahahahahahaaaa... You should never trust what you hear, Glasses." Ed laughed as harry frowned. Harry then stormed off. „Woah, Glasses is angry..."

„You made him angry." Al said, from nowhere. Ed looked around for him and saw him in the shadows.

„Al, I think Xing has changed you, into a chrime-fighting-Alchehistory expert-Ninja, who hides in the shadows...I should've worry'd about you going to Xing with May..." Ed said, sarcasticly, it was unclear if he was serious or jokeing.

„Shut up, it's feast time, come on." Al said, walking out of the class. Ed followed with his coat and suitcase left behind in the classroom.

But from the Shadows when they're gone, comes out the same flying, cloaked man, inspecting the desk of Edward. The Flying Cloaked One (That's how I'll call him from now on) inspected the pictures of Ed's family, the notes, Ed's glasses, his coat and then finally finding the sketch of the transmutation circle Ed has been working on. „It truely is HIM... The Master will not be pleased..." The Flying Cloaked One said, floating back in the shadows and disappearing.

**FEAST HALL, 11:45 am.**

Ed and Al ate together, on the Teacher table. Each of them pokeing the „Wizard Food" on their plates. Al, once again as the brave one right now, ate his roasted and fryd bacon, with fries and gravy. He moaned with joy,b tu then looked at Ed's plate, allready the food was gone. He then suprised looked at Ed, with a stuffed mouth, speaking slightly with a full mouth.

„I couldn't help it, it looked deliciouce!" Ed said, finally guloing the food that was stuffed in his mouth. Al glared at him and continued to eat his food, whilst looking at Ed, who had reclined in his chair and was inhaleing and exhaleing very hard.

Ed after a while, sat back up, normally and then looked at his plate. He frowned. Dumbledour was eating, too, so he waved his wand at Ed's plate and new food appeard.

„Thanks!" Ed said, before shortly eating his newly made food, quickly.

When Ed was stuffed up and tired, he looked at the Main Hall's entrance, seeing a floating figure, look at him from the corner. Ed then looked at Harry, talking with his friends. That made The Flying Cloaked One look at Harry too. The Flying Cloaked One disappeard in the ground as a shadow, slideing in the Main Hall, to harry, he then stopped right behind him. Ed saw this and he stood up, yelling: „ GLASSES," He said, seeing The Flying Cloaked One for a knife from his hand, aiming at Harry. Everyone in the room turned to Ed, so did the Teachers.

„BEHIND YOU!" Harry understood and looked behind him as his eyes widen'd at the sight of the floating figure. The Flying Cloaked One threw down the knife at Harry, but luckily, Harry scooted out of the way at the last moment. Dumbledour and so were the other teachers, Ed was the only one to act, so he ran at the Cloaked Bastard and took off his shoe, showing his automail leg. He then kicked him in the face, sending The Cloaked One, flying at the entrance. He landed but got out his wand, fireing the spell _Stupify_ at Ed. Ed cartwheeled away from the missles and jumped back on his feet. He then jumped on the closest Slyhterin Feast table, that was close to The Cloaked One, on the way, he ran through the food, smashing every last bit of it. He then jumped up in the sky, as high as the candles, takeing some and throwing them at The Cloaked One. In return The Cloaked One shot more _Stupify _missiles at the candles, destroying them all, but it made a puff of huge smoke in the air, through wich Ed came crashing down, throwing an Alchemic Syrum of Fire at The Cloaked One, mid air, close to him, allmost blowing him up and sending him mid air. While The Cloaked One was mid air, Ed kicked him back to the ground with his Automail arm. After that Ed walked to the fleeing attacker, who then turned to smoke.

„And STAY OUT!" Ed said as he closed the Main hall's doors. He then looked at the Teachers and students faces, all jaw dropped. Ed then looked at harry, to whom he then walked to. He then petted his head and put his shoe back on.

„You owe me, Potter..."

_**I think this chapter is longer than most ones bfore, so I hoped you enjoyed the first ever battle in the EEHNJ.**_

_**Make sure to review, cheese balls.**_

_**See ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Who? (Part 1)

**500 Years earlier, the frontier of Amestris. 1423, First battle in the west.**

**BAM! RATATATTTATATATAATATTATATATATTATAT!**

Ash was the only earth Daniel felt. Fire rained from the sky and his face was covered in the blood of his comrades and enemies. Daniel and his troop were standing in there temporary graves what they dug for themselves, Trenches.

He felt numb, seeing the artillery rain down upon the innocent soldiers following the orders of wicked generals. He saw the true meaning of blood, it is to be spilled in War and War is a gift for Death to reap more souls. He even sometims can see a cloaked man walking through the battleground, takeing the soul of a man on the ground. But he just shook his head, waveing them off as halucinations. But he did feel a strong pressence, whenever he killed someone. It was as if he was feeling god-like, so powerful with his weapon of death, but so guilty of takeing a life. But finally, the order came in to ready there rifles and prepare to charge. His heart had pumped and pumped, so fats and so hard, so long and stretched out his fear was. He felt so numb, he felt so afraid of dying like his enemies or fallen comrades, he was shakeing... Fear...

The General got out his sword and pulled it up in the air and tossed it down. He yelled: „ CHAAAAAAARGE!"

Daniel's comrades charged out, yelling like psychopaths, with there muskets with their knives at the end. Daniel joined in, yelling, but the yelling stopped when the enemy shot out it's first baradge. 50 people fell around him, only 10 left. One just stopped and stared with awe. Five others contniued running at the enemy, but with no valorous yelling. Daniel and three others just looked around, hesitateing to go forward, their eyes filled with scared tears. But he saw the five others who were still hopeful. He grunted loudly and yelled at the top of his lungs, allmost roaring. He then quickly loaded his musket, but he did not know that behind him was a man aproaching. He had a brown jacket and a green tie.

His hair blonde, with a long ponytail. He had a beard and his facial structure was of a cube. He flicked his fingers and Daniels musket was ready. Daniel was utterly suprised so he slowly got up and stared at the man. After a hile, he could hear the enemys guns ready and he could see the 5 vlorous men lying dead.

„Courage can not save a country...Wisdom can..." The blonde haired one said. He then stomped the ground, letting out a blue electric shimmer upon the ground, wich moved to the ranks of the enemy. Spirals of rocks and ash formed under them, destroying the order of the enemy. The blonde haired man then looked back at Daniel, with a certain look with the words: „Go on then, make your country proud..."

„Who are you?" Daniel asked.

„Me? Van Hohenheim...You, soldier?"

„Daniel C. Mustang, mister."

Hohenheim petted Daniel and walked away in the mists of war. After daniel gawked at this happening, the Amestrian army rand past him, with the smiles of victory and the yells and roars of courage and valor...

The Day was won...

The West, has been built.

**20 years later**

„General Mustand, sir! The new „Alchemist" team is formed outside." The soldier said to daniel, who was looking at the map of Amestris

„Good, now, let's go..." daniel said, picking up his coat and walking outside, saluteing 5 coated men, who were saluteing him aswell.

„You are now State Alchemists. You will serve this country and help it's people. You will serve the Fuhrer. And as a matter of fact, he has given you all names...

Siegfried Lanches. You will be the Metal Alchemist.

Nova Nosumere. You will be the Stone Alchemist.

Hersh Maendredd. You will be the Gas Alchemist.

Kristoph Stark. You will be the Steel Alchemist.

And you, Richard Fahrenheit. You will be the Bio Alchemist."

Daniel stands at atention and salutes them. They do the same...

So the beginning of the end has become, the first of the alchemsts.

Who would've known they would be the enemy?

_**PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER IS PRETTY SHORT!**_

_**Don't forget to review, guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7: One is All, all is-- Holyshit

_**Extra! Extra!**_

_**A brand new chapter of EEHNJ has arrived! This week's headline:**_

_**TO REASSURE YOU: I DO NOT OWN HP OR FMA, AND I NEVER WILL, MAY GOD REST MY SAD SOUL TP PEACE!**_

_**On with the story, Ringa-ding's!**_

It was Wednsday, close to winter time. Ed, Al and Snape were conversing with eachther about their classes.

„So, Elric, how are you handleing class?" Snape ask'd, looking down on his plate, sticking his fork in one of the sausages, putting it in his mouth afterwards, chewing with delight.

Edward sigh'd. „First I explain the basics alchemy and their statues gow wrong, I try one method I and Al learn'd alchemy with. „One is all, all is one". It was simple, figure out the meaning of this riddle and you stay in the class. Unfortunatley..." He continued to tell them the tale of how only 12 people out of 40 made it through.

Sweet Jevus, a line break!

_5 weeks earlier..._

It was alchemy class, so Edward wrote on the chalkboard the new lesson. „One is all, all is one." In HUGE capital letters. Every student in the class room look'd at each other.

„One is all, all is one... The saying and riddle of an Alchemist...In these words, in these mere, useless, human hand written, mortal words, lies the TRUTH of life it self. No Magic can comprehend this riddle, and so, This will be your asignment. Figure out this riddle and you stay in the class. Don't figure it out in a week, you either drop out or get kick'd out. Orignially, I was gonna throw you in the Forbidden Forest for a month, but of course, your o'so worried Principal won't allow it... So, rules of this home work. 1. You cannot ask Professor Alphonse for the answer. 2. You cannot exchange thought's with eachother. And 3. You CANNOT, go to the library." When Edward finish'd this speech. The students had jaw drop'd.

One Hufflepuff spoke up: „B-But sir! If we can't use the library, how can we find out!?"

„One word," Ed started, turning to the chalkboard, not faceing them „Life...You have to use your surroundings, you blood, your sweat, your tears, your mind's... Because spinning around wands and talking Latin won't save you everytime you want to... Now, this lass is dismissed, for now, you all have no alchemy class for, I don't know? 3 days, 4 days, I'll just check on you all if you've figure'd it out...So now...Run away before I kick you all out..." Edward said, glaring at everybody.

Everyone ran like hell, stomping over each other. After they were gone, Ed couldn't keep in the laugh of a crazy man, so he let it out. „Run, Forest, RUN!"

Harry was trampled upon so he was on the ground. He got up rubbing his head and looking at Ed. „Professor, you know that's not nice!"

Ed turn'd to Harry.

„Shut up, Potter. Now scram..." He said, walking to his own desk.

Sweet Jevus, a line break!

_4 weeks and 2 days earlier..._

After 8 days of trying to figure out the riddle, 12 students came to Edward in his classroom. They all stood in a line, singing like a chorus, the answer to the riddle.

There was Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Malfoy and other people Ed didn't know. They all chanted: „I am the all and the all is me! I am one and I am also the all! I am with the soil and the earth. And the earth and soil is of the universe! We are all binded together!"

Edward at first was amazed, but then clap'd. „Very good, you brats." He cheer'd them, in his own way. They all broke formation and shook each other's hands. Ed look'd upon at the sight of Harry shaking hands with Malfoy, but then they turn'd bright red, angry and stop'd, because they noticed that they were both enemy's.

Ed chuckled slightly and went back to reading. „I don't think the others will be this organised as you are..."

And so, Ed was right, after 2 more days, it turned out that only those 12 kid's were all that was left of his class. _ So THESE guy's are future alchemist's? Goody._

Sweet Jevus, a line break!

_The present..._

„Interesting..." Snape said, amused, but Al was in the opposite state.

„How could you do this to 12 year old's, Ed!? They're only Novice's, hell, I don't think they are even FULL Novice's!" Al said, screaming.

Ed chuckled and after a while, the trio ended their conversation about tortureing students, except Al had too much of a kind heart to torture HIS students.

So as Ed walk'd off to his room, he smell'd a familiar scent he hasn't smell'd since he had his „Little Adventure To Save The World" 7 years ago...It was the great oil of War and Glory, blood. He quickly turn'd to the corner and saw a cat, slmost familiar in a way, hung on a spike by the wall, next to a bloody writing.

It said:

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS IS OPEN, RUN WHILE YOU ALL CAN**

_**Whaaaaaat!?**_

_**The CoS is open!?**_

_**Who would've known!* **__**stops reading HP and the Chamber of Secrets**__*****_

_**Anyways.**_

_**This was a pretty long chapter, and I have found out to Line break **_

_**(Some guy in the background): Yaaaaaaaayyy...Woooo...**_

_**Yeah, isn't that great!?**_

_**Anyways, see you all soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Stone and Bio (part 1)

_**Nothing to say.**_

_**This is part 2 to that chapter hat took place 500 years ago. This is a continuation of the story about the first State Alchemist's.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

„Bio, what are we doing here?" Stone asked. The Bio Alchemist look'd at his partner. Stone was not patient in his youth, and Bio as an old man, hated this. He sigh'd and close'd his eyes to concentrate.

„We're looking for a book, black, green writing. The Teacher wrote it." Bio said, as he started walking again, through the forest.

„By Teacher? You mean van Hohenheim? Shit, okay." Stone said, running after him. „What's it about?" Stone ask'd. She was a young and abnoxious girl. She was alway's the dumb one in the class, but she was the most spirited and enthusiastic. They and Gas went along pretty good before they were instituted in the State Military. She stop'd as Bio turn'd, meeting his brown chestnut eyes with her baby blue eyes.

„Human Transmutation..." He said, coldly and quietly. Stone perk'd her left eyebrow and cock'd her head to the right side. Bio knew this was a mental question that sounded like, „What?", so he sigh'd and continue'd walking, explaining to her further. „Human Transmutation is Alchemy used on human's...And no, that's not what I do, I do Bio Alchemy, I make Chimeras..."

He said, as if he'd know what she would ask.

„Hey, Rich, why do you especially like to morph together rat's and mountain lion's?" She asked, to Bio, it was the stupidest question ever, for Stone, it was a total mystery for her, so she wanted to find out.

„What kind of question is that?" He tried to dodge it, but Stone just grin'd.

„I dunno, it seem's odd..." She said, shrugging.

Bio glared at the horizon and started power walking.

„Hey! If you answer now, I won't ask again!" She proposed.

Bio sigh'd and stop'd. He turn'd to her and glared. „You really want to know, Nova?"

Stone nodded, with a smirk of satisfaction.

„It's because rat's can regrow limb's and finger's...Aswell as frog's. If I combine that with a ferociouse predator, we might have an unstoppable army of Mountain RatLions...And because I had a pet Rat that got eaten by a Mountain Lion, can we go now!?" He asked, irritated. Stone let out a small chuckle and walk'd. Bio then started to walk too.

„So, why are we looking for a book in a forest? Especially in the East. You know we're going to hit Sarknag**." She said worried. Bio smiled. „I'm counting on it. A small town on the border has a small library, he once said he store'd his research's there."

Stone scoof'd „So that's our lead? Sarknag? You know that old fool wear's glasses and speak's quietly for a reason, don't you?" Stone joke'd, but Bio bared his teeth and whip'd back at her, with a stare from the edge of his right eye.

„He share'd us his secret with all of us! He trust's us not to mock his art or history! Now drop it, already!" he snared. Stone widen'd her eyes and then look'd down.

„Sorry, Rich, I guess I got out of hand." Stone said, sadly.

Bio ended his glare and petted her, ruffling her hair. She closed her eyes and blush'd slightly, pouting. Bio then stop'd by a cliff. He went behind some bushes and motion'd Stone to come over. Stone slowly crouch'd and sneak'd to him. She then look'd at what he was looking at. She saw two watchtower's, shining a passing light at everyhthing at sight. The light slowly moved at them, so they crouch'd and waited for it to pass. They then continued to survey the area. They then saw about 40 Sarknag border guard's. They then saw in the vast background a small town, surrounded by small hill's.

„That's our target...Luckily, we're at war with Skarnag...So we can attack them..." Bio said, turning to Stone, but she was already on her feet, clinging her fist's together, with her metal glove's. They had Transmutation Circles on them. „Music to my ears, Rich!" she said as she slowly walk'd to the cliffside. Bio walk'd in the shadow's. „I'm getting some rescources, you de—„ He was stopped by Stone shouting at the Border Guard.

„Hear me, Mortals! I am the great Stone Alchemist! My blood is Stone! My bones are Concrete! My skin is Charcoal...In the other way!" She said as she flail'd her arm's around. She got her attention all right, she was shine'd upon by both light's and all of the Guard's started shooting at her. She laugh'd like a crazy woman, running down the cliff to greet them.

„Yyyyeeeaaaah...I'm just gonna go look for a Wolf and a Bear..." He said, annoy'd and dumbfounded as he walk'd in the forest.

„Ahahaaaaaaaaaaaa" She scream'd as she brought down her fist's in the ground, making sculpture's odf herself, sprout out under them, to send them flying. The one's who were not hit, shot at her. She got hit by a bullet in the left shoulder, but she just laugh'd and kick'd up some stone to a viewing point. She then, mid air, punch'd the stone's at the remaining soldier's. When the stone's flew at them, they turn'd in to small sword's. As expected, they all pierced their target's. Stone cheer'd and ran to the watchtower's who were shooting aswell, they were started to close the gate's. Their musket's were depleted, but she was shot too many times. So she kneel'd and awaited for the next baradge, but a loud roar could be heard from the cliff from where she came from. When she look'd up, she saw a black bear, with wolf leg's, a thinner body and a wolf's head. But the fur was ll black. She grin'd. „So it's not Rat's and Mountain Lion's only, after all, eh?" She asked herself, with a wide grin. She saw Bio jump on it, with a transmuted stone sword in his hand. „Damn right." He said quietly and began riding down the cliff. The Guard were so mezmorized, they didn't think to shoot, but they snap'd back in the real world and loaded their musket's. But it was too late for the nearest watchtower, Bio had charged up to it and climb'd up to the top, to greet the soldier's. His Chimera tae them all, but he slash'd at some.

They then ran together in the town. Luckily, none were awake, but the guard's were. Alarm's sounded and they were riding to the Library. They were stop'd though, by a man coming out of one of the houses and speaking to them. „Quick, my Master wantš to see you! Quick, quick, yes? You must, yes? To survive, no?" he asked, in a fohreign accent. They exchanged look's but agreed to come with the man.

_**** Sarknag – Made up country. You know, because Amestris started out as the area we knw now as Central. They needed to take over other countryš to expand. So here's one of them!**_

_**And, damn, i hope that Charcoal joke doesn't get me a backlash.**_

_**I hope you enjoy'd!**_


End file.
